A new beginning
by Mistylight
Summary: Spottedleaf and Mapleshade faded away in the Great Battle. But what if StarClan gave them both a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

Spottedleaf felt Mapleshade's jaws closing around her throat, and flailed her paws helplessly. _No! I can't die! What will happen to me? _

She felt herself swirling in an endless darkness. _What in StarClan is going on? _She thought groggily. Suddenly, she was pulled into a clear, sharp, consciousness. She glanced around her, seeing a clearing surrounded by four oak trees. Fourtrees. She was in _StarClan._

"Welcome." The word seemed to reverberate with five different voices, each unique, but they blended into each other seamlessly. Five cats appeared, surrounding her.

She only had to glance at them to know who they were. The original five leaders of the clans. She bowed her head in respect to them.

"Spottedleaf. You have died at the claws at one who was evil. But it should not have happened. You were never supposed to die a second time. By StarClan, your murderer wasn't even supposed to be evil! There was just a tweak in her destiny. She was meant to be the leader of ThunderClan, not Pinestar. Thus, we are giving you both the chance to return to the clans. In fact, she should be here any moment now." Thunderstar mewed, his deep voice echoing.

At that moment, Mapleshade appeared next to Spottedleaf. When she glanced at her surroundings, she bared her fangs in a snarl. "StarClan fools!" she hissed. She turned to Spottedleaf, confusion on her face. "I killed you!"

"Yes, you did. And you shouldn't have!" Riverstar reprimanded. Mapleshade bared her fangs, snarling venomously. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! You took so much from me! My mate, Reedtail, my kits, oh, my kits!" she broke into a sob. "My kits were perfect! They were beautiful! You stole Sorrelkit and Silverkit from me!"

"It was beyond our control!" Shadowstar snapped. "You were meant to be Maplestar, wise leader of ThunderClan. But when you met Reedtail, everything changed."

Windstar's eyes gentled. "You made a mistake once. You have the chance to try again." Mapleshade looked up curiously, her ginger and white fur still fluffed out.

Skystar took over, her blue eyes calm. "You two will be reborn into ThunderClan."

Then, the five leaders spoke as one. "You will be born to Dovewing. In your new lives, your memories will be lost. May StarClan light your path."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you, Silentbreeze20 for reviewing. And since you are my first ever reviewer for my first ever fanfic on this particular site, you can name Squirrelflight's kits, and give them appearances but don't give them warrior names! **

"Push, Dovewing, push!" Jayfeather urged. Dovewing wailed as the first kit slid out. "Tom" he muttered as the moonlight dappled the nursery. "She-kit". He quickly nipped the sacs of the two kits, licking their fur in the wrong direction to warm them before pushing them to Dovewing's belly, where they latched on and suckled greedily. A spasm shook Dovewing's body. "Push!" Jayfeather ordered. With a last earsplitting wail, two kits slid out, head to tail. Jayfeather froze. What did it mean? Two kits coming out together?

Jayfeather quickly regained control of himself and nipped the kit's sacs, passing them to Bumblestripe, Dovewing's mate, to lick. Soon, all four kits were suckling from Dovewing. Then, Jayfeather padded silently to the medicine den for some borage. As he dropped the leaves next to the exhausted queen, he continued to ponder about eh two she-kits, one tortoiseshell and white with a dappled coat, and the other ginger and white. Then, a scene flashed before his eyes. Mapleshade killing Spottedleaf. He gasped in shock. The kits were Spottedleaf and Mapleshade reincarnated. Then, the scent of Bluestar wreathed around him, and her voice whispered in his ear. "Trust Mapleshade. She was never meant to be evil."

- "What will you name them?" Bumblestripe purred. Her kits were beautiful. _Their_ kits. The first she-kit was a silver blue shade. "Mistykit, in honour of Mistystar." Bumblestripe's tail drifted to the light gray tom. "This one can be Stonekit, then," he whispered, " in honour of Mistystar's brother." Finally, Dovewing's tail rested on top of the two she-kits. "Maplekit and Spottedkit" she decided. The mates put their heads together and purred.

**Anyone who reads this can give suggestions for Stonekit's warrior name! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, I'm back. Please review, it would be good to know what I did right or wrong. The tenth reviewer can name one of Cinderheart's kits, Sootkit. Also, if you read Bleach, be sure to check out my friend Snarlingwolf's fanfiction. I am sorry this is short, but I didn't want to put two different characters in one chapter.**

**Spottedkit's POV**

Spottedkit felt the warmth on her pelt and decided, _it's time to open my eyes!_ She linked, and found herself in a large den. Beside her, a small body stirred. Her sister? As she watched, the kit opened her eyes. They were a pretty leaf green. The other kit blinked at her curiously. Just then, their mother stirred, her blue eyes resting on the two kits. She purred loudly. "Your eyes are open already? That's great! Look at those two sleepy heads, Mistykit and Stonekit. Well then, Maplekit and Spottedkit, I'm your mother, Dovewing" she mewed. "By the way, we're in the nursery."

"Oh" Spottedkit and Maplekit chorused. Then, Spottedkit peered behind Dovewing and saw a large dark gray shape curled around three lumps, one black, one silver, one gray.

"Who is that?" She piped up. "Oh, that's Cinderheart. Her kits, Hollykit, Sootkit, and Silverkit were born only a few sunrises before you." Dovewing replied.

Spottedkit decided that they should play with them, and sat up. Maplekit copied her, but Dovewing pushed them both down.

"Later," she promised. "just rest, for now . After all, it's only dawn." Spottedkit and Maplekit began to protest, but they quickly fell asleep on their paws, and the last thing Spottedkit saw was her sister's flanks rising and falling unevenly.

**The next chapter is from Maplekit's POV. It reveals why her flanks are rising and falling unevenly. I'll update as soon as I can with exams coming up. Read and Review, please**!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you all for reviewing, favouriting, and that special follower!**

**I really cant't be bothered to type you in, but you know who you are!**

**Nightsky0208: I know how you feel. I mean, poor Mapleshade and damn her stupid mate!**

**Silentbreeze20: The names are great, pelt colours are also possible based on their parents, but I regret to inform you that although they will appear, it won't be until later. I might do a new story based on Sparklekit though. **

Mapleshade's tail whisked from side to side as she eyed at the fearful tom trapped by his neck in the fox trap. Pleasure, grim pleasure, swept through her as she saw desperation in his yellow eyes. She strode across the clearing, stopping behind the tom. She unsheathed her claws, and started sharpening them on an oak tree, making sure that the cat heard every scrape that her claws made against the rough bark.

When she was satisfied, she stalked in front of the tom. Letting the moonlight reflect of her thorn-sharp claws, she purred. The tom attempted to cower, but froze as he felt the clamping teeth of the fox trap begin to tear his skin, staining his dark gray fur with dark, sticky blood. His mate was already dead, slumped against a birch on the other side of the clearing.

Mapleshade slowly, deliberately, tore her claws through his left ear, causing him to tremble and wince at the pain. By the time she was finished, crimson spots covered a small patch of grass, glinting in the pale light.

She paused for a moment, deciding where she should shred next. _I know the perfect place, the perfect place to weaken him_, she purred sadistically to herself. Crouching behind him, she began to tear at it, causing him to howl uncontrollably. Unable to bear the torture, he dragged himself through the fox trap, the jagged edges tearing a gaping hole in his throat, and with a last shuddering breath, he fell to the ground.

Grief threatened to push into Mapleshade's mind, but it was quickly overcome with blazing triumph. She knew she would go to the Dark Forest for this, but her revenge had been so sweet, she would gladly fade away if only she could experience it all again.

So, in the same night, she had broken into the RiverClan nursery. Two kits lay curled up next to each other, their mother still in the clearing far away. She stalked over to the two kits, and snapped the neck of the first with her teeth, feeling strangely gleeful. She looked to the other kit. He was a dappled gray tom, like his father. Oh, she would be more than happy to end his life.

Then, an ear-splitting screech split the silence of the night as a tabby and white she-cat launched herself at Mapleshade, biting her neck and taking her life.

Okay… This chapter was a bit crappy and ill try to update soon, but that's difficult because my primary School Leaving Examinations are coming up. However, I promise you that the story will be in full swing after 3 October. That's the day my exams end. Wish me luck! _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I believe the tenth reviewer is Mrs. Eater Evans, so take your pick! To those who wished me well for my examinations, thank you very much! Btw, check out my friend snarlingwolf's bleach fanfic! **** Thank you for not sending me reviews or PMs demanding me to hurry up. So, I'm gonna give you a longer chapter, even if I have to type it at 3am in the morning. Enjoy, my hopefully faithful readers.**

Spottedkit's POV

Spottedkit blinked amber eyes and stared around the nursery. The other kits were already stirring. Hollykit, Silverkit, and Sootkit had bounded over to their nest. Hollykit's green eyes were filled with excitement, and she prodded Maplekit, Mistykit, and Stonekit awake. They yawned and stretched, though Spottedkit noticed that Maplekit still looked tired.

After brief introductions, the seven little bundles of fur tumbled out of the nursery, constantly bowling each other over. The cats around the clearing looked on in amusement, chortling slightly to each other as they shared tongues before patrols. It was the middle of Greenleaf, and life was going well. The fresh-kill pile was well stocked, and though the kits desperately wanted to try their first bite of fresh-kill, they were still too young, being only a few sunrises old.

Spottedkit playfully cuffed Mistykit around the ears with a soft paw, and the blue she-kit squealed, pouncing on her before she was swatted off by Hollykit. Soon, all the kits were in a scuffle. Suddenly, Stonekit and Sootkit tumbled into the fresh-kill pile, sending prey everywhere, earning dirty looks from some of the senior warriors. Abashed, all the kits started piling the fresh-kill together, though all the prey was a little dusty.

Suddenly, Spottedkit saw a pale gray tom step out of a small den. He stiffened slightly, turning to look at her and Maplekit. She nearly backed away in fright when she saw that the tom's eyes were a blind sky blue. However, the other kits did not seem to notice.

Maplekit nudged her and mewed, "I think we should go see him." Spottedkit, still frightened by the blind tom, nodded reluctantly. The sisters padded into the tom's den, where he stood waiting for them, his blind blue gaze piercing through them as though he could see their souls. The other kits did not seem to notice that they had gone, in fact, if Spottedkit strained her ears, she could just make out the sound of them bickering in the clearing.

An awkward moment passed before the cat mewed, "Welcome, Maplekit and Spottedkit." Maplekit tilted her head to the side, her eyes alight with curiosity. "How do you know our names? Are you the medicine cat?" "Yes, I am the medicine cat. I was present at your kitting. I was interested, are either of you considering becoming a medicine cat?" Spottedkit shook her head, mewing "I want to be a warrior!" Jayfeather looked slightly disappointed, but his gaze kept drifting to Maplekit, who had her head tilted to the side thoughtfully.

Maplekit's POV (nearly 4 moons later)

She wanted an explanation for her dreams. And so she was considering becoming the medicine cat apprentice, in the hopes that she could find out. But there were other reasons too, of course. Over the last four moons, she had spent more and more time in the medicine den. There was something inside her that wanted her to become a warrior, but it was obvious that she was being pulled to the medicine den like bees to honey. Wrapping herbs, applying poultices to Lilystorm's and Seedfur's frequent wounds, they calmed her. Made her feel relaxed and happy. And so that day, Jayfeather had asked her to become his apprentice when she reached her sixth moon, apprenticing age. Meanwhile, Spottedkit and her other two siblings were becoming more adventurous with each passing day. They had even sneaked out of camp a few times, only to be caught by patrols. _Stupid mousebrains_, Maplekit thought somewhat affectionately.

And then, Maplekit's mind was made up. She would be Maplepaw, apprentice to Jayfeather.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys, I'm back! After the chapter I posted yesterday, I was really impatient to type my next chapter. Enjoy!

Erin Hunteress: Aww, it was nice of you to say that. Thanks a bunch! :)

Spottedkit's/ Spottedpaw's POV

Spottedkit's eyes gleamed with anticipation as she, Maplekit, Mistykit, Stonekit, Hollykit, Sootkit and Silverkit stood before the Highledge. Amberlight, Dewpelt, and Snowfang had just been named warriors, and they were sitting to the side, their eyes shining with pride. Their parents, Brightheart and Cloudtail were proudly grooming each other. Finally, Bramblestar said, "Today, these kits have reached their sixth moon, and they are ready to become apprentices. By naming apprentices, we show that our clan is still strong, and to be feared. Kits, step forward please."

The kits all bounded forward eagerly, except for Maplekit, who was always the calm one.

Hollykit was apprenticed to Rosepetal, Sootkit was apprenticed to Birchfall, Silverkit was apprenticed to Spiderleg, and Mistykit was apprenticed to Brackenfur. Stonekit had been apprenticed to Berrynose. Spottedkit and Maplekit purred collectively at that. Their brother and his new mentor both had egos the size of a badger.

"Spottedkit, step forward." Bramblestar mewed, "From now until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Lionblaze will be your mentor." Spottedpaw almost squealed in excitement. Lionblaze was one of the best warriors. "Lionblaze, you are ready for your second apprentice. Dovewing has grown to be a fine warrior, a true asset to the clan even without her special abilities. I trust that you will teach Spottedpaw to exceed even her mother in skills." Spottedpaw touched noses with Lionblaze before he led her to sit at the side of the clearing, where the rest of the new apprentices and their mentors were sitting.

"Maplekit, step forward." Bramblestar mewed. Maplekit padded forward calmly. "Maplekit, even at a young age, you have shown wisdom and calm. You have shown great interest in herbs, healing and helping others, and communicating with StarClan. Maplekit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather, and train to be a medicine cat?" "I do" Maplekit mewed, calm and confidence in her tone. " Then from this day on until you receive your full medicine cat name, you shall be known as Maplepaw." Maplepaw touched noses with Jayfeather, and the cranky medicine cat gave her a rare smile.

As the clan congratulated the new apprentices, Spottedkit rubbed her pelt against her sister's, knowing that once they started their training, they would never be as close.

Maplepaw's POV

Two sunrises into her apprenticeship found Maplepaw reciting various herbs and their uses, while Jayfeather listened intently, ready to correct her.

"…poppy seeds for pain relief, and also sleep, thyme for shock, borage for milk, burdock root for rat bites. I think that's all." Maplekit chanted. Jayfeather nodded, an approving glint in his blind blue eyes. "You're just as much as a natural at herbs as I am. Even I have to admit, that was impressive. Memorising all that in just two sunrises, just wait until I show you off to Mothwing and Willowshine, not to mention Kestrelflight and Sunstream, mentioning the medicine cat of ShadowClan succeeding Littlecloud.

Maplepaw tilted her head to the side, wondering how Spottedpaw was doing.

Spottedpaw's POV(at the same time as Maplepaw's POV)

Spottedpaw crouched to the ground, her paws skimming over the ground as she stalked a water vole near the river, careful not to make her pawsteps too heavy. _Snap!_ The vole scurried away into the reeds. Spottedpaw sat up, frustration pricking her pelt. In her concentration, she had missed the twig lying on the ground. Lionblaze padded over, reassuring her that it was only an accident, and her crouch and movement were pretty good, although her tail flicked once or twice. As it was only sunhigh, Lionblaze allowed Spottedpaw to have another shot at catching prey. He sniffed before whispering to Spottedpaw, "I think there's a mouse in the bushes up ahead, flicking his tail at a clump of bushes. Spottedpaw crouched, waiting patiently. Before long, the mouse crept out of the bushes. Spottedpaw lunged, trapping the mouse with her paws and killing it with a single bite. Her eyes gleamed with pride as she looked at her prey. Lionblaze walked over, eyes shining. "That was great!" he exclaimed, "It was a clean kill."

Spottedpaw nodded enthusiastically as she buried her prey, wondering how Maplepaw was doing.

AN: Yay! I checked, and found out that it is exactly 700 words!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a really long time, but here's your next chapter. I'm getting right to it because I don't think you want to listen to my feeble excuses.**

Maplepaw's POV

Maplepaw padded behind her mentor, her eyes narrowed against the wind. Above them, the half-moon glowed brightly in the night sky, surrounded by the stars of Silverpelt. Next to her, the WindClan medicine cat apprentice, Mosspaw, loped easily though the moors, occasionally mentioning the going-ons in her Clan.

Kestrelflight walked next to Jayfeather, consulting Jayfeather about a sick WindClan elder, Tornear.

Just past WindClan territory, they met up with Willowshine and Mothwing, RiverClan's medicine cats, and Sunstream, ShadowClan's medicine cat.

They walked to the Moonpool, Jayfeather boasting about the prowess of his new apprentice, causing the medicine cats to look at her with respect, and waited for the moon to rise. When it did, Maplepaw gasped audibly. The Moonpool was glittering in the moonlight, and Maplepaw could just make out a thin haze rising from the water.

The medicine cats walked down to the pool, and when they reached the pool, Jayfeather mewed, "I present this apprentice before StarClan, may they accept her as a medicine cat apprentice." Then, he instructed Maplepaw to lie down and lap up the water from the pool, which she did, noticing that the rest were doing the same. Almost instantly, she fell into a deep slumber.

"Welcome, young Maplepaw." Maplepaw opened her eyes and found that she was in a bright field. Two she-cats stood before her, one a young, majestic, blue-furred she-cat with the grace of a leader, and the other an older dark-gray she-cat with yellow eyes and a flattened muzzle. _They must be StarClan cats! _Maplepaw thought, honoured that they should visit her, a new apprentice.

"Welcome, Maplepaw." The blue-furred cat mewed, her voice like a bird's song. Maplepaw dipped her head to the two she-cats respectfully, and earned an approving purr from the gray she-cat, who mewed in a much rougher voice, "At least this apprentice has some respect. I remember when Jayfeather was an apprentice. He had already snapped my ears off by the moment he laid his eyes on me!"

"I remember, Yellowfang, those moments would have been rather entertaining, had we not been in the peril that we were in." mewed the blue-furred cat. Then, she mewed, "I am Bluestar, the leader before Firestar, and this is Yellowfang, the medicine cat before the medicine cat before the medicine cat before Jayfeather.", flicking her tail at the gray cat.

Yellowfang snorted in annoyance. "Did you have to say that, Bluestar? Now I seem so much older than you!"

Bluestar laughed, then turned to Maplepaw, her expression turning serious. "Young one, I know you want to know why you have been having those dreams. The cats of StarClan have discussed this, and we have decided to tell you, to soothe your mind and perhaps stop your nightmares."

Maplepaw's head perked up, eyes bright with curiosity.

"Many moons ago, there was a cat called Mapleshade. She was a loyal warrior of ThunderClan, with enough cunning, ambition, and caring to be the perfect leader. Her destiny was to be the leader of ThunderClan. It was her destiny, yes, but it was not her fate. Cats can choose their destiny, but fate is unalterable. StarClan recognised her as the most promising leader of ThunderClan, so when her deputy, Snowstorm died of greencough, they sent a sign to Miststar, her leader, telling her to make Mapleshade deputy. Mapleshade accepted the post with pride and honour, and she served as a good, brave, and loyal deputy for many moons, and she came to be highly respected by all the clans. However, one day as she was hunting along the river that was the RiverClan border, she met Reedtail, a RiverClan warrior who was also hunting there, but on the other bank.

She forgot all about him, but he never forgot her, even those harsh words warning him to stay away from her territory sounded like music to his ears, her ruffled fur the very symbol of beauty. After a few moons of craving, he was desperate, and he crossed the border and brought an indignant Mapleshade out of camp. At first, she spat insults at him but somehow, the fury turned to laughter and shared joy, and the once unflinchingly loyal deputy became pregnant with the RiverClan tom's kits.

But barely a few suns before she found out, Reedtail had found love within his own clan, and he lost his feelings for Mapleshade. But she did not know, as he dared not strike up the courage to tell her. All the murmurs of love she believed with all her heart, for who would want to believe something different?

She had two kits, Sorrelkit and Silverkit, and for a while she was happy. But then an eavesdropping apprentice revealed her treachery, and she was banished from the clan that she had served for so long.

Desperate, she tried crossing the river into RiverClan's territory, but the current was too strong, and the kits were ripped from her. They drowned. Reedtail and his Clan blamed her for the loss, and she found out about Reedtail's new mate, Streamfrost.

Rage, jealousy, grief, and betrayal formed a murder concoction in Mapleshade's heart, and soon, she had killed Reedtail, Streamfrost, and one of their kits, Petalkit. Thankfully, the remaining kit, Shellkit, was saved by a RiverClan warrior, Birdflight, who ended Mapleshade's life.

Mapleshade's spirit, restless and angry and now cruel, went to the Dark Forest. But she would not stop. Shellkit eventually became Shellheart, the deputy of RiverClan. He had two sons with a she-cat named Rainflower, named Oakkit and Stormkit.

Stormkit broke his jaw, and he became known as Crookedkit. To make a long story short, Mapleshade made his life miserable.

In the Great Battle, Mapleshade was killed, and her spirit, tainted though it was, was deemed worthy of another chance."

Bluestar gazed at her, her stare intense.

Then, she uttered the words that would change Maplepaw's life.

"You are Mapleshade, Maplepaw. Do not be worried about Mapleshade's sins, for that was but a cruel trick of fate. StarClan has faith in you to be a good cat, one who will eventually hunt in the fields of StarClan."

**A/N: I think I might have brought that on too quickly, but since StarClan is all, "I hope you will be a good cat" blah blah blah, I decided to make them tell her. Now the plot will be, for the next stretch of chapters, let's say until Maplepaw receives her full name, about how the two sisters get more and more distant, and Maplepaw's internal conflict about her true self. Then, they will have a different problem, but it probably won't be what you think. And no, I am not going to do all that prophecy shit. I love you guys! **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yes, I KNOW I've left this for a really long time, you don't have to tell me. I was just really lazy. Enjoy!

Spottedpaw's POV

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled. Spottedpaw eagerly bounded over, followed by Mistypaw and Stonepaw. Bramblestar would be announcing the cats going to the Gathering.

"Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Icecloud, Rosepetal, Brackenfur, Hollypaw, Mistypaw, Spottedpaw, and Maplepaw will be attending the Gathering." Spottedpaw's tail shot straight up and her eyes were shining with excitement. She was going to the Gathering!

Beside her, Stonepaw groaned. "Not fair! Why do you guys get to go?" he demanded. "Maybe because Spottedpaw and I helped clean Dustpelt and Sandstorm's bedding and gave them food yesterday? And you haven't even visited them?" Mistypaw suggested sweetly.

"Good one, Mistypaw!" Spotteedpaw mewed, bumping heads with her sister.

Maplepaw's POV

Maplepaw had been confused since she had met Bluestar. Very, Very confused. She had heard a few stories about Mapleshade, and they weren't exactly complimentary. She raced after her Clan, a seed of doubt in her mind. What if she was really supposed to be evil? She began to claw her way across the fallen log, but her lack of concentration made her grip slack, and she fell, scrambling desperately, into the river below.

Water churned against her pelt, dragging her and pushing her downstream. She flailed her paws desperately, yowling for help as she was swept along by the river.

Suddenly, teeth grabbed her scruff and a cat dragged her ashore, swimming strongly. Her rescuer was a large, powerfully built she-cat with blue fur. _Mistystar! _Maplepaw realised. The Riverclan leader had saved her. The leader bent to nudge her ginger and white pelt when she froze, staring at Maplepaw with recognition and slight fear.

As quickly as the moment had come, it had passed, and the graceful she-cat had gently nudged her to her feet, murmuring gentle words and consolations, and rubbing her pelt dry, warming her up. Then, Mistystar gently carried her back to Fourtrees.

When she returned safely to her Clan, her sistes immediately rubbed pelts with her, purring

. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried about you!" Mistypaw exclaimed.

She assured her sister that she was fine, then turned to the Great Rock, where the leaders were preparing to speak.

Firestar offered Mistystar something for saving her, which the Riverclan leader graciously turned down. There were two new apprentices in Windclan, Flowerpaw and Sunpaw, who were around the same age as her and her littermates.

When Blackstar stepped forward, he snarled, "Windclan has been stealing our prey!" His warriors yowled in agreement, throwing in the occasional "fox-hearted prey stealers!"

Onestar's hackles rose, the fur along his spine bristling. "Windclan has not stolen your prey. We have not stepped a kitlenlength over your border!"

"We have scented a single Windclan cat on our land. We will give you one warning, but if this happens again, we WILL retaliate."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long. If you promise to let me relax and take my time I promise I'll try to update as much as possible. This school year has been more than busy for me, so please understand ****. Oh, and I made up a WindClan and ShadowClan cat.**

Maplepaw's POV

'A WindClan cat', she thought, snuggling into her nest but not quite ready to let slumber overtake her. 'Blackstar mentioned that it was a single cat. Maybe he or she was meeting with a ShadowClan cat? A plot? A relationship?' Maplepaw sighed. She would have to wait and find out.

Dewfrost's POV(the night after the gathering)

She sat at the ShadowClan border, curling her tail around her paws, waiting as the moorwind blew through her fur.

It was approaching moonhigh, and yet there was still no sign of her ally. She tapped her tail on the ground impatiently. That tom needed to learn that _she_ was the one heralding the operation, and while she acknowledged him as her equal she was still the one who made the decisions.

Moonlight was wasting, but just as she was about to head back to camp, her sharp blue eyes caught a shadow moving in the bushes and caught a waft of scent in the air.

A well-built tom bounded forward, his spotted fur slicked back and his amber eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"Leopardfang, you were almost late." She mewed. "I called you here to discuss our further plans. Your Clan has already caught my scent. We need to be more careful. Anyways, I have spoken to the leader of the rogues. She has agreed to help us."

"Of course," he purred, "and good job. I heard she was a fierce one. An exceptional fighter. And I heard the only way to convince her is to defeat her in battle." He dipped his head in awe and respect.

"I admit it was rather difficult, but that is beside the point. Aleki has agreed. We will avenge our fathers!"

**Okay, I admit the ending was rather lame. Anyway, Dewfrost is the daughter of Breezepelt, and Leopardfang is the son of Redwillow. Get it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh. My. God. The number of reviews has only JUST caught up to me. Like, I was convinced I only had ten reviews or something. I love you guys! **** Some of your name suggestions were really good. **

**Joy of Joys: Hey Joy **** I guess you tracked me from the forum? Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Nightbreeze: I think I'll take Mistyblossom, it sorta suits her character, but none of those you suggested for Stonepaw really clicks, you know?**

**Star – Warrior Cat: Mistystar and Stonefur were and are highly respected in the clans. Mistystar both as Bluestar's daughter and a fair and just Clan leader, and Stonefur as being noble, courageous, and selfless. In a way, it also honours Bluestar.**

**Erin Hunteress: I have realised… that you seem to read A LOT of stories in this fandom. O.0**

**What I have just realised… is that I have ABSOLUTELY NO PATIENCE IN ANSWERING REVIEWS. Never mind. I shall complete this arduous task!**

**Squirrel in a Top Hat: I shall ignore the fact that you only ever reviewed once a long time ago and answer anyway. Thanks, and Stonewhisper would be an awesome name… if Stonepaw didn't grow into such an annoying, bumbling, and noisy mousebrain. I still love him though!**

**I…I give up. I'm sorry. I really am. I'll start answering every reviewer starting from this chapter. I promise. And I'll update every Sunday, except this one. Unbelievable, right?**

Time skip ahead… to one moon later… to the next gathering

Spottedpaw's POV

Spottedpaw was slightly miffed that she was not chosen to go to the Gathering, but felt it was reasonable as she had gone the previous time. In fact, the apprentices who had not gone the previous time had gone to this one, and vice versa, other than Maplepaw, who was to go to every gathering. With a slight jolt, she realised that with her sister being the medicine cat apprentice, they were spending less and less time together. The last time they had even shared tongues was half a moon ago!

She sighed and hauled herself to her paws, and trotted into her den, figuring she might as well get some sleep, cold as she was from the leaffall wind, warning ominously of the chilling leafbare to come in a little over a moon.

When she blinked open her eyes, she was in a beautiful, starry, meadow, where prey-scent was thick in the air. I _must be in Starclan_, she thought. She longed to catch some juicy prey, but knew whatever she caught here would not be of any use to the Clan, and so she restrained herself. Soon, a blue-furred she-cat appeared before her, pride in her posture but worry in her gaze.

Before she could even utter a word, the Starclan cat commanded, "Wake, and rally your Clanmates, there is a battle occurring at the Gathering island."

Spottedpaw found herself once again in the waking world, with the sleeping bodies of Hollypaw and Mistypaw next to her. Remembering the majestic cat's warning, she strode out of the den hurriedly, and yowled, "There is an attack at the island! We must go and help!"

Warriors and the other two apprentices streamed from their dens, and surrounded her. She was nervous. _Very _nervous.

"Oh, and why should we believe you?" Molepelt, a fairly young warrior questioned.

"For Starclan's sake, Starclan themselves told me!" she snapped, getting impatient and anxious.

Thunderclan didn't waste anymore time rushing to the Gathering island, and the apprentices had a woefully hard time keeping up.

They were all worried, but excited. It was their first battle after all.

Spottedpaw soon found herself flying over the fallen log, and racing down into the hollow.

It was chaos.

Maplepaw's POV

It had been unexpected. The leaders had just finished their speeches, when countless cats poured into the hollow, attacking the clan cats. _Rogues_, she thought, clawing a ginger she-cat and sending her racing out of the clearing. _How did I do that? I haven't even had any training!_ She wondered, letting her instinct take over, and successfully defeating another two cats.

_Well, now's not the time to ask questions. Now is the time to fight_! Her consciousness roared, and she dispatched enemies in a whirlwind of tooth and claw.

The clan cats fought fiercely, but they lacked in numbers, and they hadn't seemed to have sent for re-inforcements. If they were going to win, they were going to need help. And fast.

As if on cue, what seemed to be the rest of Thunderclan's fighting force appeared, and hope appeared in the eyes of every clan cat, contrasting with the frustration of the rogues. The clan cats were slowly driving the rogues out, and both sides knew it.

Just then, a yowl was heard. "One of Bramblestar's lives has been taken!"

In shock, Maplepaw saw Bramblestar's body, waiting to be healed by Starclan, a strong, scarred she-cat standing over him. Rage filled her, and she leapt at the she-cat just as her target began to yowl her victory.

Blinded by fury, she simply bit and scratched at whatever part of the murderous _scum_ she could see, but the she-cat was experienced, and skilful, and dodged most of her blows, landing some good blows of her own. But she was weakened by her earlier battles, and soon she was fleeing, ordering the other rogues to retreat.

And as Maplepaw glanced around at the devastation the pieces of foxdung had left behind, she felt only two things. Sorrow, and raw fury.

Sooo… What do you guys think? Please review, give criticism, advice, because Starclan knows I need it. But do tell me which parts you liked, so I can be more familiar with what you guys want in a story. So, I guess I'll update next Sunday, or sooner, if I'm up to it. Hn. Quite tired. 3 in the morning here.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alrighty, so I said I would be answering every review, and I am.**

**Megadracosaurus: There are rogues everywhere, but you can prepare for a deeper look at this special band of rogues.**

**MewMewLight271: Why thank you **

**Ok… Ivypool has kits right now. Four of them, and they are two moons old. Foxleap is the father. You guys can come up with names and descriptions for them. **** Oh and I need rogues, so create-a-cat please?**

Spottedpaw's POV

Spottedpaw rushed into battle, helping fellow clan cats as they fought viciously against the unknown rogues. _Why were they even here anyway? _She wondered. _For more territory now that Leafbare has begun to drift in?_

Suddenly, she found herself pinned down by a large, but slightly skinny black tom, with malicious amber eyes. She tried to kick at his stomach, but her effort was in vain for he was so much larger than she was. "I'm going to kill you." He taunted, evil eyes glittering like balls of fire in the semi-darkness, for clouds had covered the moon. "And then I'll use your pelt to line my nest!"

Spottedpaw trembled with fear. I can't win, she thought, I am going to die. Instantly, she was flashed back to a battle training session roughly a moon ago.

"_I can't!" Spottedpaw wailed in despair, as she lay, pinned to the ground of the training hollow for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Hunting, she could do, but she was useless at fighting. _

"_You have to try." She looked up into the encouraging face of her mentor as he held her down._

"_Sometimes, you may feel that you aren't good enough, or there isn't any hope, but you must always, ALWAYS, try. If you fail, try again, and try harder. If it seems that your opponent is too strong, you must see what he, or she, doesn't want you to see. A powerful cat is often slow, a fast and nimble cat is often easily crushed. You must see your strengths and weaknesses, but that is only half the battle. The other half is to see your opponent's strengths and weaknesses. Never underestimate your opponent, but never overestimate him. Likewise, never overestimate yourself, but your fatal mistake might be underestimating your strengths. Now, think, Spottedpaw, you are smart. What are you strengths, and what are my weaknesses?"_

_With a grin, she hooked-_

-her legs onto his neck, and dug her hind claws into his scruff, and used her front paws to claw at his face.

The tom yowled with pain, dislodging her from himself and fleeing from the island.

_Thank you Lionblaze_, she thought. _You are the best mentor I could have hoped for_.

After a short while more of battling, the rogues fled the clearing, leaving devastation behind. Bodies of Clan cats and rogues alike lay on the floor, many mutilated, bleeding, unmoving.

"Spottedpaw." A hoarse voice called.

Spottedpaw turned around, and was shocked to see Dovewing lying on the floor, bleeding heavily from numerous gashes all over her body.

Numbly, she rushed forward, pushing her nose into her mother's fur.

"Soittedpaw, take care of yourself, and your siblings." Dovewing continued, the strain audible in her voice. "Tell your father and littermates I love them. And one more thing. I was expecting kits."

And with those final words, her mother joined her ancestors in the stars.

"NO!" Spottedpaw screamed. "Dovewing! MOTHER!"

LINELINELINE

Omniscient Narrator's POV

"From ThunderClan, we have lost Dovewing, and she will surely be missed by all" Bramblestar announced solemnly, his head bowed in grief.

"From Windclan, Harespring. May he watch over us all from Silverpelt." Onestar announced.

"Riverclan has lost a noble warrior in Grasspelt, and we pray that his spirit safely makes it to StarClan above." Mistystar mewed, her voice sounding slightly hollow.

"Shadowclan has lost its deputy, Rowanclaw." Blackstar's mew had traces of anger and grief in it. "I say this before the body of Rowanclaw, such that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice. Tawnypelt shall be the new deputy of Shadowclan."

Shocked murmurs echoed across the clearing.

Blackstar had never seemed to trust Tawnypelt much, but it seemed his opinion had changed.

"Very well, Blackstar." Tawnypelt was shaking from raw grief, but her voice held power, authority, strength, and it shed some light on the reasons for Blackstar's choice. It was likely the rogues would attack again, and in difficult times like these, Blackstar needed a powerful deputy. A cat such as Tawnypelt was a perfect choice. She was, after all, Tigerstar's daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to Firewind 360, AxelK4, and ginger kit for favoriting this story and/or me.**

**gingerkit: Thank you so much :DDD. Your character appears… here!**

**Megadracosaurus: Of course you were.**

**Pebblethorn (guest): Thank you :DDD They'll be sure to appear.**

**Hoping you will enjoy this chapter, may I present to you… Chapter 12!**

Maplepaw's POV

The stars twinkled, and dances, as though eagerly welcoming their new warrior to their ranks, while at the same time mocking those below them, those that she had left behind.

Maplepaw buried her muzzle in her mother's fur, her mind clouded with sorrow, grief, and anger. Why had Starclan taken her mother from her?

Opposite her, was her father, Bumblestripe, his expression blank, as though trying to deny that Dovewing was dead. Next to her, Spottedpaw lay, her head on her mother's flank. Maplepaw could not imagine what Spottedpaw was going through. Her sister had been much closer to Dovewing than she had been.

Suddenly, her vision faded. When the darkness cleared from her eyes, she was sitting down in the same, yet slightly different camp, a different body lying in front of her, a female ginger tabby. However, she could not move, nor speak. Suddenly, she murmured, "Oh Flamewing, oh mother, why have Starclan taken you?"

With a jolt, she realised that she was reliving the memories of her previous life. Just as she processed this, she was shaken out of her memory by a kit's mew. "Why is Dovewing sleeping outside? Isn't she cold?"

Her vision cleared to reveal Gingerkit. The little flame-coloured kit's eyes were wide, curious, innocent. She opened her eyes to explain, but before she could, Spottedpaw exploded,

"Don't you understand? Dovewing isn't asleep, she's _dead_! She isn't waking up, she isn't coming back! She's dead! Gone!"

Ginger kit backed away in fear, her little legs trembling in fear, the fur on her neck beginning to rise. Her eyes widened with fear now, she scurried away to the safety of the nursery, where Ivypool crouched over her protectively, glaring intensely at Spottedpaw. The spotted apprentice turned tail, and ran into the apprentice den, her sobs wracking the air.

I brought this upon her, because of my fate. I brought this upon them. All of them.

**OK, I KNOW IT'S SHORT, OK? But I have the next chapter written already, so yes, my updates WILL BE ON TIME.**

**Thank you for your kind understanding.**


	13. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry,, but I won't be able to update this week, unless I find a miraculous shred of willpower. I'm in hospital due to a serious eye infection. I'm really sorry guys. I can't risk being exposed to the screen too long. I could permanently harm my vision. Please understand.

Love

Shloo


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, my doctor cleared me for this, but I won't ever recover, but that's not important right now. This chapter is. Unfortunately it may be a little angsty. It's also short because it's 3.40am in the morning. I bring you this chapter from the Singapore General Hospital. I hope you enjoy :DDD**

**To the reviewers of chapter 12:**

**Firestorm - NOW!**

**Skystorm - Shouldn't it be the other way around? Like black with white spots? Mehhhh I'll make him one of Ivypool's kits**

**Cloverstar of Stormclan - I'll be sure to use them :D**

**Megadracosaurus- Thank you:DDD**

**Silent's Screams- Thank you :DDD**

**munchkineater - I know right? Prophecies piss me off. Because the story then proceeds to talk about the prophecy, without any insight to their daily lives**

**To the reviewers of other chapters:**

**Unbroken under the sky - Yeah, I realised that, unfortunately after I made him a mentor, and by then I couldn't bear to replace him.**

**Wyldclaw - Thank you!**

**To the reviewers of my last AN:**

**ShastamaeFirepool, AxelK4, Vixenshade x Wolfstrike, munchkineater, megadracosaurus, NYAN KITTY, thank you for your concern.**

Chapter 13

Spottedpaw's POV

It had been ten days since Dovewing had died. Still, Spottedpaw showed no signs of waking from her grief-induced stupor. She knew Maplepaw was no better, though she had no idea of the thoughts flitting across her sister's mind. She had seemed guilt-ridden. But Maplepaw had not seen fit to tell her, and she wasn't one to be nosy, even if she was concerned. Bumblestripe had taken to staring into space, purring occasionally, as though seeing his dead mate before his eyes. Mistypaw and Stonepaw where barely better off than her.

She wasn't sure when she would heal, but it wouldn't be soon, unless something gave her a jolt. A massive one. And a jolt she was going to get.

She had just stretched out her limbs after waking from yet another nightmare of waves of rogues crushing everything – the four camps, the gathering island, not a tail-length of land was left preserved.

Sometimes, she relived the death of Dovewing, remembering seeing her mother's body fall to the earth from where she had been fighting a rogue, a skinny, emaciated thing, barely older than her, and probably half her weight.

She padded dully over to where her mentor, Lionblaze was waiting by the bramble tunnel. Lionblaze too had been hit hard by the death of the pale gray she-cat. She had been his apprentice, and his good friend. But he at least seemed to be coping well, carrying on with his clan duties as normal.

To her surprise, her siblings, including Maplepaw were there as well, with their mentors. Before she could ask for an explanation, Lionblaze flicked his tail and ordered, "Let's go!"

Spottedpaw and her littermates padded behind him obediently, their tails trailing in the dust, sweeping up dust clouds that had Berrynose screeching in annoyance, and Jayfeather hissing straight back at him.

Before long, they reached the training hollow, and Lionblaze turned around, sat down with a thump, and glared at each of them in turn, and Spottedpaw saw a trace of disappointment in his eyes.

"Your mother may have died, but it's time you move on." Upon seeing the look of disbelief in their eyes, he continued, "From the time I was born, to the time I became a warrior, my littermates and I thought that Squirrelflight was our mother, and Bramblestar our father. We were so proud." He said the last sentence in a bitter tone, but he carried on nonetheless. "We were wrong. Leafpool was our mother, Crowfeather our father. The sense of lost we felt, the grief, I imagine it is comparable to what you are feeling now. We felt like we had lost everything we had ever believed in. It was too much for Hollyleaf. She left the clan, but returned some moons later, only to be killed by the Dark Forest, and there Jayfeather and I's grief started again."

Jayfeather flicked his tail, but merely fixed his eyes on the apprentices and said nothing. Berrynose and Brackenfur waited quietly, at the other side of the hollow.

Lionblaze mewed again, "Through both tragedies, the two of us persevered. It is time for you, now, to persevere. Show me that you can do it! Now train! Even you, Maplepaw! Battle training!"

And so Spottedpaw focused her mind on only one goal. To persevere, to be strong, to help the clans win.

OH GOD . The ending was so stupid. But I'm too tired to think of anything better. Sorry guys.

Below is the allegiances for Thunderclan, up to this chapter in the story.

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER

**BRAMBLESTAR**—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT**—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**JAYFEATHER**—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes, APPRENTICE, **MAPLEPAW**

WARRIORS

(toms, and she-cats without kits)

**BRACKENFUR**—golden brown tabby tom, APPRENTICE MISTYPAW

**SORRELTAIL**—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**CLOUDTAIL**—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**BRIGHTHEART**—white she-cat with ginger patches

**MILLIE**—striped gray tabby she-cat,

**LEAFPOOL**—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**SPIDERLEG**—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes, APPRENTICE SILVERPAW

**BIRCHFALL**—light brown tabby tom, APPRENTICE SOOTPAW

**WHITEWING**—white she-cat with green eyes

**BERRYNOSE**—cream-colored tom, APPRENTICE STONEPAW

**HAZELTAIL**—small gray-and-white she-cat

**MOUSEWHISKER**—gray-and-white tom

**LIONBLAZE**—golden tabby tom with amber eyes, APPRENTICE SPOTTEDPAW

**FOXLEAP**—reddish tabby tom

**ICECLOUD**—white she-cat

**TOADSTEP**—black-and-white tom

**ROSEPETAL**—dark cream she-cat, APPRENTICE HOLLYPAW

**BRIARLIGHT**—dark brown she-cat

**BUMBLESTRIPE**—very pale gray tom with black stripes

**CHERRYTAIL**—ginger she-cat

**MOLEPELT**—brown-and-cream tom

**POPPYFROST**—tortoiseshell she-cat

**LILYSTORM**—dark tabby she-kit with white patches

**SEEDFUR**—very pale ginger she-cat

**CINDERHEART**—gray tabby she-cat

**BLOSSOMFALL**—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

APPRENTICES

(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

SPOTTEDPAW-Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a dappled coat and leaf green eyes

MAPLEPAW-Ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

MISTYPAW-Silver-blue she-cat with ice blue eyes, one white paw

STONEPAW-Blue-gray tom with ice blue eyes, one white ear

SOOTPAW-Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

SILVERPAW-Silver she-cat with ice blue eyes

HOLLYPAW-black she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**DAISY**—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**IVYPOOL**—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother of Gingerkit, Hailkit, Flowerkit, Shinekit)

ELDERS

(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**GRAYSTRIPE**—long-haired gray tom

**DUSTPELT**—dark brown tabby tom

**SANDSTORM**—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**THORNCLAW**—golden brown tabby tom


End file.
